


He snapped!

by tkdgrl223



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Circuit, Implied Violence, Mental Breakdown, Other, Regained Memories, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine until Davros returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He snapped!

We had been best friends forever. At college we roomed together, which is when I first starting there was something more. So one night I went for it and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed me back. After that there were a lot more kisses, until one day a few years later. 

"I'll probably leave around one." he called from the bathroom as I finished packing everything he would need for tomorrow. He is the most brilliant man I've ever met, but he was utterly useless at preparing for mundane tasks.

"Have fun with Jack. Don't let him get plastered, he needs to make sure you don't get cold feet tomorrow." I reminded him when he emerged in his brown pinstripe suit, hair all sticky-upy. 

"I'll try." he said as he leaned over for a kiss. 

"I love you." 

"Quite right, too." he smirked. 

"Get out of here." I laughed as I playfully pushed him.

 

I was awoken to my phone buzzing. I looked at the clock, 1:37am, who would be calling me now? The caller ID read Jack. Panicked, I fumbled to answer the phone. 

"Jack! What's going on? What happen? Is he alright?"

"I don't know what happened. Everything was fine, we were getting ready to leave when we were stopped by Davros and his gang. Davros opened his pocket watch and he snapped, I mean he really snapped. I think one of them is dead. I tried to stop him but he ran off. The last thing I heard him scream was your name. You're not safe. You need to get out of there."

How did Davros find him? He has been in hiding almost his entire life. He just, a year ago, told me everything. 

"Hey, are you still there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You need to move." The panic overtaking his voice. The blood pounding in my ears was almost deafening, but the sound of the dead blot unlocking was much louder. 

"Jack," I hissed, "he's home."

"Listen to me, you need to get out the window. You're only on the second floor, you can survive the fall. You NEED to get out of there."

I tried to move but I was petrified. I could hear him climbing the stairs, each deep and heavy breath. The door knob turned. He slipped in slowly, bloodshot eyes searching more me until they locked on.

"There you are darling." Blood splatter covering him. With each step he took towards me I lost more control over my body until I began to cry. "Shhh, now. No need to cry anymore. The Time War is finally over. We are the Time Lord Victorious. We're the only ones left. It's time we follow the rest of the Time Lords into a higher consciousness." 

I am a Time Lord who loved and was betrayed by the (Tenth) Doctor, and I am REGENERATING.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing this http://theconsultingdecepticon.tumblr.com/post/78768051923/ladyxerra-superwholockey-tardisandalife  
> and every single one was the Tenth Doctor. So I wrote the story of my murder.


End file.
